Chaos' Chaos
by darknesswillforeverlast
Summary: If I write a summary, it may spoil the best story i've written so far. vincentxoc vincent valentinexoc chaosxoc   Need reviews!
1. What is Past is Present

Chaos' Chaos Chapter 1 What is Past and Present

I looked at what seemed to be my twin in the mirror, her light purple irises with the slitted pupils staring back into mine with the same thoughts locked within them that were inside mine. I watched my past flash through my mind as my doppelganger's dark silver hair moved in sync with mine with the wind flowing through the window in the opposite room.

I wasn't always like this. Well, most of the time I was, but not originally. I was an accident waiting to happen. Just before I was born, my seventeen year old mother had told my father that she was pregnant with me. Of course, this was only a year before he became obsessed with human test subjects. You guessed it. My 'accidental' father was Hojo, the mad scientist that wasn't quite as insane back then than he was when he was hired by Shin Ra.

'Why accidental?' you might ask. Let's just say eighteen year old boys have a knack for wanting more than they can handle. Problem with accidental fathers. They always claim they never had any relations with the mother what so ever.

When I was born was when my mother had died from an unknown disease Then, I was taken to Hojo, just before his insanity seeped in at only two years old. The only life I really lived was up until I was four. That was the day when I was placed in that cursed tube. The only day I missed was the day we were going to share what our parents were. Honestly, did you really think I was going to say, hi! My dad's an insane scientist that works at Shin Ra and uses people for experiments.

While they sealed me in the experimental tube, I was injected with J.A.N.O.V.A cells, and what looked like this warm, crimson and black liquid into my neck. I started hearing a strange voice inside my head. It was more like a growl most of the time, but as it started to talk, I looked to it for sanity. For something to talk to.

In the time that I was injected with the two liquids to the time where I woke up, it was sixteen years. The first person I saw was not my father. It was a man in a black suit and short black hair looking at me with question in his crimson eyes. But, like all things, he disappeared with time.

After I woke up from the second sleep while the last of the tests where being completed, I noticed a change in scenery. I looked to my right, only to see the same man in another tube next to me, almost lifeless. The voice in my head wanted to break out of the tube and get away from the labs once and for all.

I awoke from the black in a dark ally. I was alone, cold and crying until an old woman found me and brought me to her house and gave me a place to stay until I was fit to go out again. I stayed until she had died five years later. I had given her a proper burial and prayed for her safe journey to the afterlife, leaving when I finished packing everything I needed and took the Gil she'd saved up for me. I immediately started working for people to raise the Gil I needed for a good weapon to carry around as well as for food and shelter. The sad thing? This was a little over 50 years ago and I haven't aged a second since I escaped.

I sigh and stare at the silver, clawed gauntlets on my forearms. What had my father done to me? He cursed me with the weight of my younger brother's looks with the same J.A.N.O.V.A cells and tried to make me a weapon with the chaos gene. Like I said earlier, I was an accident waiting to happen. I walked out of my one day apartment with my phone, my brother's longsword, and my quad-barrel gun whom I call, Wolfbane. And boy does he have one hell of a kick.

Even though Wolfbane has the kick of a donkey, he holds an easy twenty-eight rounds per magazine, each being six millimeters, and is extremely lightweight. He is finished off with stainless steel and a polished ebony wood coat. There is a howling wolf head engraving just above the trigger that was carefully painted silver on the insides to make it stand out more.

As I payed for my room on the way out, a spiky haired blonde guy on a black motorcycle sped past me. I knew him as Cloud Strife, the one who slaughtered my little brother. But I didn't hold a grudge. I barely knew Sephiroth as it was and only came to him when he asked advise when going through the ranks of SOLDIER.

He stopped once he saw me, doing a double take on my form thinking I was Sephiroth until he saw the eyes and the gun. Then he restarted his bike and went on his way, making my tattered black cloak wrap around me before I walked in the opposite direction. That was when she started freaking out.

I looked to my left and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, to my right, I saw a man in his late twenties, wearing a torn red cloak and a gold gauntlet on his right forearm, staring back at me with familiar crimson eyes. Suddenly, the image of the man in the black suit crossed my mind and I started to quickly make my way through the opposing crowd. There was no way I was going to be taken back to Shin Ra Not now, not ever.  
_

So... That's the first chapter of Chaos' chaos. If you haven't noticed, you can take the title 3 ways. Chaos is chaos, Chaos' female half and Chaos' mayhem. All in all, you'll learn that my OC in this story, Dreka Dusk, calls her chaos, Mayhem because of the male half that Vincent has, being the original Chaos. Yes! I did get the design idea for Wolfbane from Cerberus. But I will sketch the gun out and post it on deviantart along with Mayhem and Dreka Wolfbane is a lot different from Cerberus than you think!

So! review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Vincent Valentine

Sorry about the last chapter. I forgot to put the disclaimer. I do not own anything having to do with Final Fantasy VII nor it's characters. I do own Dreka and Mayhem as well as Wolfbane (Yes the gun does talk, but you'll see why later in the story) Most of the personality of Dreka belongs to Square Enix, for Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts was the one who inspired it. The rest of the personality is shared throughout the story.

Chaos' Chaos Chapter 2 Vincent Valentine

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I made my way through the mobs of ordinary citizens. Mayhem, already having enough of the situation at hand, was screaming bloody murder as I quickly made my way through the crowds, pushing and shoving as hard as I could until I knew for sure that I was clear and away from the TURK. I turned my back to look behind me, uncertain of whether or not he had followed me. Mayhem was finally calming down. Thank the heavens for that.

Once I had relaxed to the point that I felt free to move around without doubt, I turned heel, only to face a squad of bounty hunters out for my head. This was when I wish I had fresh magazines for Wolfbane. I was clean out of ammo.

'This is just not my day' I turned around again and made my way to Midgar. I probably knew those streets better than those brain dead rats anyway. I did spend most of my 53 years of living in it after all.

I made my way to Seventh Heaven when I lost the hunters, hoping to get a refreshing drink and some rest as I read my favorite book, Hamlet. I've read it over 200 times since I bought it 20 years ago, but I never got tired of reading it due to the suspense and drama. Damn I forgot how nostalgic I used to be.

As soon as I walked inside the bar, Mayhem was on the high-end again, causing me to look around. 'What a small world. I run away from the bastard, just to run into him again. Oh the agony.'

I ignored the fact that Mayhem was driving me insane and sat at the bar next to the clad-in-crimson TURK, ordering a large glass of mineral water and a small plate of bacon and eggs as I opened my book to `Act I Scene IV`.

I got to the second line when my food was sat in front of me, and feeling a pair of eyes on me, I glared sharply at the raven haired, red cloaked man to my right, causing him to look away. Quickly closing the book, I picked up my fork, snatching a piece of scrambled egg before sighing and closing my eyes.

You know, I'd really hate to be rude, but would you be so kind as to stop watching me while reading and eating? It really bothers me. I felt the eerie feeling leave me as he drew in a breath, as if he was ready to speak.

You're the woman from Hojo's lab? His voice was similar to that of a monotone, but it had more emotion to it. I'd have to admit. Apart from the staring earlier, he's to the point and knows when to break the silence.

Wouldn't you like to know? I took in another fork-full of egg before taking a couple of sips from the glass of water I ordered. Even though I already know that you do. But, then again you wouldn't be asking me now would you?

So you are. He looked like he was fidgeting with his gold gauntlet, almost as if trying to cure an itch underneath. I finished my eggs and moved on to the bacon.

Carry a sharp thin, stick with you. I found it easier to cope with the itching problem. I took a bite, chewing it once before I looked at the bacon as if it was talking. Miss?

How can I help you? A woman about my height turned around to face me.

This bacon is delicious.

Thank you. You just made my day.

She smiled at me as I finished my plate and downed the water. As I payed for the meal, I noticed the hilt of a rather large handgun sticking out from behind the cloaked gentleman's leg, causing my curiosity to take effect. He noticed me glancing at his gun and cleared his through to get my attention.

Vincent Valentine.

What? I raised an eyebrow at him slightly, a little confused at the name.

My name.

Ah... I started but he soon finished before me.

Dreka Dusk. Experiment 1103 and Sephiroth's older sister.

'What is this guy, a stalker?'  
_

I'm leaving it there, seeing as how I kept getting interrupted by my parents and the cats combined with that of a badly sprained left wrist. Also, I'm going to start on a Kingdom Hearts story. I need to know which of these choices is the pairing, so if you would be so kind as to review and tell me what pairing you would like, that would be awesome.

Saixxoc

Axelxoc

Rikuxoc

Zexionxoc

Xemnasxoc (will make on anyway but if you want another one that's fine with me!)

All four of them have the same OC so think about what pairing would go well with my new OC, Stray, or Staryx (New name for Stray)

THANK YOU READERS! 


	3. Author's Notice

AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

unfortunately, I've been really busy with school, deviantart requests, script writing and I have been dealing with major writer's block on all my stories. This is calling for drastic measures.

I need ideas for the following exsisting fanfictions; Ties to an unknown world, the stray fox, Of Dawn and Dusk, and Chaos' Chaos.

I also need plot, and chapter ideas for the following future stories; Evening's Sunset and Morning's Willow, 2 Wings Gliding

If you need to see the pairings, they are listed in my profile.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS AND/OR PLOTS, FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT .com. PLEASE LABLE THESE EMAILS AS "FANFICTION SUGGESTIONS" OR ANYTHING ELSE PRETAINING TO THIS NOTICE.  
Sincerly,  
Raika Azeraki 


End file.
